White Rabbit
by NekoVengers
Summary: Alfred is always running late. EDIT: AS SAID BEFORE, I CAUGHT FF ON A BAD DAY AND IT SCREWED UP MY FORMATTING, LUCKY ME. YOU CAN READ IT NOW...HOPEFULLY.
1. Chapter 1

Ludwig has never treated him sparingly. He's never made him feel like a fluke, or accident. Never ever told him he wasn't special.

.

If Ludwig talked a bit more, all the empty space in his sentences would be filled with compliments for everyone around him.

.

Needy? No. Dependent? Not really. Possibly indulging in Alfred's desire to be needed and depended on, probably. And he loved him for it. Alfred loved the German to the fucking moon and back -and he knows a thing or two about the moon- so things are good.

.

But they're not, they're really not.

.

Alfred's pension for assuming the role of a horrible sitcom husband has lead him to many well hidden -but not hidden enough- looks of disappointment, endearing smiles laced with hurt, and sighs enough to last him eternity. As much as Ludwig tries to make him feel like the hero he wants to be, nobody could ever hide their true chagrin to Alfred's actions.

.

All and all, the American feels like shit for being late. Again, being late again. The cars and lights to his sides are passing much faster then the speed limit would allow, but he pays no mind, his only focus is the road, and his lit up phone to the side.

.

He eyes the road and deems it safe for a quick glance at his phone,

.

_Where are you? Are you well? Please reply. _

.

Simple enough message, and hopefully he hasn't kept the other waiting-

.

_5:45 _

.

-long.

.

How the hell was he gonna make this one up?

.

_Hey babe, on my way. Don't worry, I love you._

.

Busy as he was, Alfred didn't notice the rain.

.

.

He arrived cursing and growling about shitty weather predictions, and the rain seemed to bullet down harder in response. Why did they pick a park to meet up? -Probably because that's where they got together, but Alfred's forgotten as much.- He can barely see- screw that, he can only see a foot in front of him.

.

Perhaps Ludwig, the sensible one, decided that he wouldn't risk Hypothermia and went under the shelter. Then again, the German's always been a stickler for the rules, and most likely stayed put on their favorite wooden bench as instructed. However, Alfred can't see, it's the shelter or the bench, and he risks being even more late if he goes to the wrong spot. He wouldn't dare take out his phone, not in this weather. So he stops.

.

Ludwig's sensible, but thinking like him has never helped Alfred before. Hell, the German is like a woman, and can multitask, so thinking like him is out of the question.

.

So Al stops, and listens.

.

He seriously hopes the labored breaths from his lover are from running.

.

.

Ducking under the shelter, he realizes that Ludwig is indeed crying. It's deep shuddering breaths mixed with small hopeless sounds and the large shaking body feels as though it's emitting fear. Ludwig only ever cries when he's scared.

.

"Lud...?"

.

Like a hawk, the blond's eyes and head snap up towards the sound, but Alfred can't tell what the heavy emotion coursing through them is. He starts, "I'm sorry I'm so late-"

.

Flinging himself into the American's arms, Ludwig releases a short cry.

.

"You! I thought you were hurt- No...I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

.

Alfred sucks in a breath, but Ludwig doesn't let him explain.

.

"DID YOU THINK THIS WAS FUNNY?! I was so worried, for hours! I didn't know weather or not to laugh or fuckin' cry when I got your text!" Still clinging his shirt, he starts making incoherent sound of sadness, ranging from sobs, to quiet breaths.

.

All the while, Alfred clutches his lover, afraid for a breakup and feeling so remorseful he cries a bit too.

.

"I'm sorry-" Begins the American, although he's know's it's not enough.

.

Unnoticed tears still making tracks along his face, Ludwig speaks.

.

"Just p-please don't...don't do it again."

.

Alfred doesn't deserve this man.

.

"I love you Ludwig."

.

But he'll gladly hug him tighter.

A/N: Sooooo yeah, tumblr request again.


	2. Chapter 2

**EDIT: AS SAID BEFORE, I CAUGHT FF ON A BAD DAY AND IT SCREWED UP MY FORMATTING, LUCKY ME. YOU CAN READ IT NOW...HOPEFULLY.**


End file.
